Tattoo
by nlightnd
Summary: A bond is formed between Loki and Ryley Banner who is designated as his keeper while he serves his sentence on Earth. Magic binds them together, a contingent of his release from Asgard. Dark and light. Cold and hot. Dislike segues into understanding and friendship. How can she maintain objectivity when he makes her heart beat like a tattoo?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Avengers story. I'm certainly entranced by Loki, even though he's a villain. There's just something about a bad boy. I'm not one for strict characterization, although I'll try not to veer too far into horrible OOCness; if I fail...feel free to speak up, but that doesn't mean I grant you open opportunity to flame (there's a difference between constructive criticism and flaming). Also, this chapter is the only one in which I'll post the disclaimer (it's gets too damned repetitive for my tastes).

Disclaimer: All characters, aside from my own, are the sole property of Marvel Studios and the genius that is Stan Lee and Co. No monetary means are gained from this story.

Chapter 1

All of his plans wasted. An uneasy, unwanted alliance interrupted- broken, if you will. The Tesseract lost to him, once again carefully ensconced within Asguard's fiercely guarded, treasured, vaults. Imprisoned as a consequence of his actions and motivations, the jaded, scorned prince pondered repeatedly his actions and those of the strange assortment of men and women gathered to defend their people, their planet. Had it not been for the green monstrosity, Man of Iron, and Thor, all their efforts would've been empty, meager. They would have been his. His to rule. His to subjugate. Every last mortal his to do with as he pleased. His jaw tightened acknowledging his failure. The race that Thor protected narrowly avoided bowing to his will, the violent clutches of the Chitauri.

Someday he'd pay the price for his deficiency, his incompetence, as The Other and Thanos warned should he fail to deliver the desired prize. Pain and retribution. A promise. A premise of the suffering to come once he was found.

He was loath to hide, incarcerated as a war criminal under ground, separated from civilization, from his family. Maybe, for now, it was best, he thought angrily. He wished to spare his mother any more heartache; Odin and Thor be damned. Odin rarely frequented his cell. Frigga, however, could barely stay away. Aside from his mother, Thor, whom he shared what he considered a refutable brotherly claim, he was surrounded yet alone.

Cool green eyes swept over his meager cell, sparse furniture and small literary collection courtesy of Thor and his mother. A smirk crossed his lips watching his fellow inmates anger and fury over their imprisonment, throwing their bodies against the invisible shield covering the front of the cells, fists slamming against the barrier before throwing the offender backwards with a stout shock.

Guards ever present, somberly standing sentinel. They rarely spoke unless to converse with each other. At times, they found it humorous to tease and taunt those they watched. Their behavior, as well as his fellow inmates, irritating and irrational. Escape was futile. Attempts just as much.

Between reading and meditating, visits from Frigga and Thor, his sanity managed to hold steady. He was thankful for the reticence that befell the area. Overwhelming quiet weighed heavily yet brought a sense of relief, allowing for the rational thoughts returning. Time. Too much time to contemplate every occurrence wrought by himself, his former allies- now enemies, and indirectly, his family.

Verdant eyes, hard and pensive, stared straight ahead, seeing yet not, his brilliant mind elsewhere, his lean, physical form anchored in his cell on Asgard, his face calmly impassive, Loki awaited Odin's judgement. Several creative and cruel ideas sprang to mind; either way he was expecting a great deal of pain and misery. It was worth it. Every moment. He'd discovered more about himself, Thor, The Avengers and Midgard than previous knowledge dictated. He'd believed them a weak, pathetic race. A race in need of ruling. Frail mortal bodies prostrate within his presence, his very name revered, feared, like the god he is. Yet it wasn't to be. Meddling Avengers. If it wasn't for them, he'd have his kingdom, all that he desired. And perhaps, his accomplishment might've brought pride to Odin, despite the elder god's spoken negations on the notion. To be recognized for his great deeds instead of being ignored, overshadowed by Thor.

Long dark locks shifted, falling forward into a curtain around his pale, angular face. So many plans. So many failures, regrets. Their weight pulled at him inside and out. His tall form slightly hunched, weary from the constant reminders of everything he was, everything he lacked. His eyes snapped up sensing an oncoming presence.

Green orbs shifted to glance down the hall upon hearing lumbering, swift footsteps from a short distance, approaching down the stone corridor, torches glowing brightly in golden sconces upon the walls. A smirk stretched across his thin lips, already aware of his visitor's identity. A heavy metal door creaked open and admitted a tall muscular form. Loki couldn't help the mirth that welled. He couldn't resist.

Footsteps fell heavily outside his cell, the translucent shimmering outline of his prison glowed, then faded, the pattern seemingly reacting to the stormy emotions of his visitor. Loki lifted his right knee to his chest, resting his pale hand on it, his head leaning back against the wall behind him, eyes carefully watching his guest. He smirked arrogantly at the figure who'd arrived, staring somberly at him, strong arms by his side, fists balled tightly, cerulean eyes observing the royal prisoner with a heavy heart.

So, it was time. Judgement had arrived, it seemed. Time to face the consequences of his actions.

"So nice of you to visit, Odinson" he muttered sarcastically, leaning forward to study Thor's rugged features. Worry mixed with anger and pain etched in every line, including his mesmerizing eyes. He appeared to have aged somewhat since their return to Asgard. What else weighed heavily on the heir's shoulders? What else indeed? He assumed it was something worthy of exploitation later with more information.

"I know not, brother, what to make of you sometimes. Your attempted domination of Midgard, the death and destruction you caused...How can you sit there unaffected? Have you pondered all the mortal lives you've devastated? The pain, confusion and loss? The pain that our mother, our father, have felt- and still feel? Justification extends only so far, as do surrounding circumstances." Thor spoke sadly, confounded. The blond god pondered all the poisonous words that had previously fallen from Loki's lips prior to and during his siege of Manhattan, rage radiating from his eyes so angry and so lost.

And it was true. Growing up, rivalry existed constantly between both princes. Thor always bested Loki in most things with the exception of the magical arts and intellectual pursuits. Loki had never felt truly accepted; Thor had only recently gained knowledge of this, and was unhappy that his brother had been excluded from everyone's acceptance, especially their father's. However, no matter how much he loved his brother, Loki's betrayals cut him to pieces. Attacking Midgard, its inhabitants, aiding enemies...the list of heinous crimes grave. He couldn't help but feel a tinge of relief upon their father's verdict, which was his purpose in standing before Loki. The young Aesir prince hopefully would come to realize and appreciate the wisdom in their father's decision.

"Father has ruled, brother-"

"We are not brothers," he hissed, displeased at Thor's insistence at the familial term which Loki refused to recognize any longer. The betrayal he suffered at the hands of Odin in regards to his true parentage, unrecognized feats and needs...All contributions to the bitter, enraged god before him.

Thor dismissed his statement with a wave of his hand, blue eyes suddenly hard, not an ounce of forgiveness shining in their deep depths. "You are to make amends with both Asgard and Midgard. You are sentenced to spend an undetermined amount of time with the mortals, help them rebuild, protect them from any threats. As for Asgard's recompense, your punishment has yet to be determined and will be decided upon your return. There are certain expectations, demands- limits, if you will, for your release to Midgard."

He beckoned a guard forward. A wooden box, held open, revealed dual silver bracelets; their designs intricate: a serpent wrapped within entwining vines. "Simple appearing, are they not? These are indestructible and their removal can only be enacted by one of two people. You will not have knowledge of either person." He smiled sadly, knowing the consequences of said bracelets and their full purpose. "Pain like no other will you feel should you attempt to harm any mortals or remove your bracelet."

Loki's entrancing eyes narrowed thoughtfully, his mind working to divine the true function of the somewhat innocuous appearing jewelry before him, resting in the red velvet-lining. "What if my actions are in defense of those I'm to protect? To what purpose does the secondary serve?"

The tall, muscular, blond god knew his brother would follow that very line of thought. His brother so shrewd, so intelligent- beyond any of their kind. "The second bracelet's owner, wearer, has been determined and will be adorned upon our arrival. As for the capabilities, if protecting a mortal, your abilities can be unleashed, if necessary, the bracelets are adaptable and Stark, or Man of Iron, as you know him, will constantly monitor everything. Stand and prepare to receive the first step of your penance. Afterwards we will travel to your new abode."

Another guard stepped forward and released Loki from his prison. He stood close as the infamous trickster and liar stretched out his left wrist, feeling the cool metal as Thor placed the metallic object around his wrist, he felt a burning sensation and with a click it adjusted to the appropriate size. A green light suddenly eminated from the bracelet, the metal vanishing, the design now encircled his wrist, appearing as a freshly inked tattoo.

The box closed with a heavy, hollow sound. Thor grasped Loki's arm and led him to the remains of the bifrost, Mjolnir in hand. He watched his brother grimly, spinning the powerful weapon in his hand, suddenly launching them into the air and towards their destination.

The elevator dinged alerting Tony and Pepper to someone's arrival. Jarvis had already revealed the person's identity prior to allowing his ascent.

A man of medium height with brown hair in his early forties stepped from the metallic confines dressed in a black suit. His face blank, his blue eyes searching, sweeping the area looking for the subject of his visit. He blinked, his posture stiff, and walked into the living room, a small laptop clutched to his chest.

"Phil!" Pepper's face lit up at the agent's presence.

He was one of the few agents within S.H.I.E.L.D. she actually liked and could easily converse with without suffering an overkill of egomania. Tony was more than enough. A massive amount of paranoia coupled with said egomaniacs...never a great conversational subject, and it made for very short, heated discussions.

"Pepper," he returned with a slight smile. "How are you?" He crossed over to where the duo lounged on the leather couch, an action movie playing on the large flat screen over the fireplace against the opposite wall.

"I'm fine. How's the cellist?"

"No go."

"Really?" The strawberry blond voiced her regret, knowing how much he'd cared for the musician. "Tell me about it later?"

"Sure."

"Agent Coulson," Tony stood, jealousy radiating from his tall, lean body, accentuating the agent's title, subtly reminding Pepper of the other man's name and job status, annoyed that his girlfriend was on a first name basis with him. He wore she did it purposely just to piss him off.

Coulson's chin lifted and sighed. "Enough pleasure, then. Down to business. Is _she_ here?"

"Yes." Tony kept it simple. He'd learned long ago that when dealing with S.H.I.E.L.D keep your answers brief, concise. Even they could pick apart an answer, twisting it to suit their needs if one wasn't careful. "What do you want with her?"

Coulson nodded, relief apparent. "I need to see her. Now."

Uh-oh. Tony had a sinking feeling in his gut. Hopefully the agent wasn't here to inform the woman of her upcoming mission. The air around him seemed to grown somewhat heavy with apprehension, weighted with the knowledge he'd been instructed to impart but never did.

"Phil, she's in her room." Pepper instinctively knew that Tony wasn't about to reveal their friend's location. By the look on Tony's face, something pretty significant was about to happen, and it didn't look good. She took his hand and sat him down on the couch. "I think we need to talk, Tony. Or should I say that _you_ need to talk." Her eyes bore into his, questions in her gaze, demanding answers.

"Pep, you know I usually tell you everything, right?"

"Usually?"

"Ok, most of the time. They're a bunch of uptight pricks, and I live to be a pain in Fury's ass. Well, not just his, but all of them. It's rather amusing to irk the hell out of them," he defended, lifting his hands in surrender. "I'm a genius and can't resist showing my intellect and prowess to everyone, so sue me."

"Tony..." she growled lowly at him, her patience wearing thin with his antics.

The billionaire slowly began explaining his position and the situation that would soon arrive to their very doorstep.

"Goodbye Pepper, Mr. Stark." Coulson bid them farewell and stepped into the elevator appearing as unflappable as upon his arrival. "She's all yours," he smirked, causing uneasiness in the confused couple.

It was a rare occasion when Phil Coulson smirked. Especially when he flashed his devious smirk that left people wondering if the sky was falling or the world ending.

"Pepper? Mr. Stark? What the hell was that?" Anger laced his tone, upset that the agent addressed Pepper by her given name while the older man used his surname. "So...Pepper, huh?"

She punched his arm in consternation. "Don't start with me, Stark! You still haven't finished what I'm sure is to be a rather astounding and illuminating explanation."

Tony knew he'd pay in rather cruel, blatant ways after this. He cringed inwardly aware of how much damage the tall, thin woman could do. She was rather efficient at everything she did, including a higher form of mental and emotional blackmail and torture. Damn. He was screwed.

"Wait for it," he warned. "Five, four, three, two, one."

Another voice broke into their disagreement. Outrage prominent in her tone tinged with disbelief.

"Tony Stark! What the hell have you done?!"

Pepper's eyes slid warily over to him and muttered questioningly, "What have you done now, Tony?"

"Do I ever do anything? I'm the epitome of innocence."

She scoffed and the owner of the voice strode into view. "Please," she huffed. "You're ever the center of someone's ire somewhere."

Ryley Banner stormed into the room, furious. She glared at the duo sitting on the couch, however she hoped Pepper knew it wasn't meant for her. She couldn't help that her boyfriend was a pretentious dick. She shoved her long, wavy brown hair behind her ears and crossed her arms. Deep green eyes expressed her extreme displeasure. Hands on very curvy hips, she fought the urge to strangle the hell out of him; of course most people battled the same urge on a daily basis. The infamous billionaire/ philanthropist/ party boy poster-child/ Avenger never failed to expect entitlement wherever he traveled, and from those surrounding him. All just because he was beyond wealthy, a genius beyond measure and handsome to boot- although she'd deny it if ever confronted. Finishing off the annoying package...an uncontrollable, blatant ego.

Tony inwardly groaned. Her new assignment for S.H.I.E.L.D. had been revealed. Damn! Fury had horrible timing. She was supposed to remain unaware until right before their "guest" arrived. If she was this pissed off about it, he could only surmise what her big, older brother would think. He'd be lucky if he escaped unscathed after the green guy was through.

He rose to his feet and crossed the room to the bar. Pouring a scotch, he offered her a drink. She cooly ordered a vodka with cranberry and grenadine, all ingredients doubled. "A girl after my own heart," he smiled, his handsome face a weapon he wielded when necessary.

"Oh, brother," Pepper exhaled.

He was handsome- yes, and possessed a number of quirks, but one of his biggest faults: bluntness to the point of tactlessness. She stretched her long, lean legs out from underneath her, observing the two in case she needed to provide assistance.

"You're so arrogant!" Ryley fumed, feeling her blood pressure and temper rise, her cheeks flushed with anger, muscles taut with fury, arms across her chest. "What made you think I wouldn't find out?"

He smirked, brown eyes sparkling, mannerisms nonchalant. "Oh, I knew you would. I was hoping Fury would've held off a little longer. I mean, you're perfect," he gestured at her while pouring their preferred beverages.

Ryley closed her eyes tightly, counting to twenty, trying to abate her frustration and rage. "How can you say that? The man is a murderer! He destroyed Manhattan, severely crippled our organization, attacked Phil and numerous others! What would possess you to recommend my participation in this? I'm nothing special. I have no powers or abilities. I'm just me."

"Yes, he did all that and more, I know, but he won't attack you. Not when he learns who you are. Trust me. Your brother gave him a beating he'll never forget, and I'm sure he'll be more cautious and unwilling to cause another provocation with the big guy."

Biting her lower lip she asked, "Speaking of my brother...does he know about this?" She marched over to the bar, snatching her drink from his extended hand, taking a large swallow, feeling a slight burn from the alcohol sliding down her throat.

He hesitated, knowing the big guy would be unhappy, to put it mildly. "I was going to tell him."

"When?"

He took a huge swallow of his drink and ran his tongue over his lips. "After your assignment began."

"Tony!" Pepper exclaimed in disbelief.

She exhaled and shook her head at his stupidity. He did things like this constantly, but this was a new low. "Did you expect him to show up and say, 'Hey, guess what? Your sister's babysitting a psychotic, villainous menace?' Do you want him to tear up your building- which may I remind you just had the final repairs completed?" She rolled her eyes at his inconsiderate manner, although she was used to it, subjected to it more often than she cared to admit. She was more upset that he'd dare to draw others into his boorish ways. Two people they both considered close, personal friends. Honestly, Bruce and Ryley were more family than friends.

"Come on, Ry," his voice admonished, his tone dropped lower, placating. "Now's your chance. The chance so many have been dying for."

"A chance for what, you ass? To get killed? Tortured?"

Tony came to stand behind her, placing a hand lightly on her left shoulder. "His reasoning."

"Besides being a genocidal maniac?"

He smiled, feeling the impending win. "Why he did it. Everyone wants to know. S.H.I.E.L.D couldn't drag the answer from him, neither could Thor. He wouldn't suspect a woman who looks as you do."

Her green eyes widened in fury, her left fist swung out and hit him with a ferocious left hook. "Why? Because I'm really overweight?" The bastard had nailed one of her greatest insecurities. Her brother had been blessed with the trim build of their father while she'd been cursed to suffer the physique of their mother.

Brown eyes widened, stunned at her accusation.

Pepper inhaled sharply. She prayed that he wouldn't fall further into his typical open mouth, insert foot syndrome. This conversation had quickly escalated in a verbal, emotional, landmine field.

"No. Not because of your weight or excess thereof," he ducked a second punch thrown his way and dropped his glass of scotch while Pepper sighed hopelessly and muttered, "Idiot." Gripping both her hands in his he looked into her stricken eyes. "He wouldn't suspect you because you're beautiful."

She laughed harshly at his words. "Beautiful?! Yeah, right. Try not to step in the bullshit when you leave, Tony."

"It's true, Ry." Pepper interceded quickly, her voice calm, assuring. "Tony might lie or exaggerate many things, but a woman's appearance isn't one of them. He's too much a pig at heart."

"Thanks, Pep." Tony muttered and rolled his eyes at her reply. "Anytime, Tony."

Eyes softening, facial features relaxing and shoulders slumping, she sighed. "Fine."

He released her fists and stepped away, apologizing for his ignorant handling of the situation. "So, you'll do it, Ryley? You won't have to worry about your safety. I'll be here as will the rest of the team. Even Thor will remain here to ensure Loki's good behavior. There's nothing to fear."

"I know," she replied numbly. "There's nothing to fear but fear itself."

"Exactly," he replied with a brilliant smile.

"Don't push me, Stark," she growled lowly, fighting back the urge to punch him again. "What about Bruce?"

Her brother was a good man. A good man tortured by a rather large inner demon. Anger. An immense propensity he avoided, or attempted to, at all costs. He was her brother, her protector first. Even his massive, counter personality agreed completely when it came down to her safety. Some time ago when he'd dated Betty, the general had come after her, seeing as how she was the closest, quickest way to get to Bruce, Betty aside. The eventual standoff led to Ryley being shot and almost dying; however, the damage inflicted by the hulk...substantial, the devastation following in his wake resulted in costly monetary terms and human lives. Many people had suffered that day, but none other than the conscience of her conflicted brother. So many lives weighed heavily on his mind and heart, so he retreated from society, living on the fringes, reluctant to inflict his darker, volatile self on others.

Shaking herself out of a rather sad memory, she asked, "What about my brother? How will you handle this? How will you handle him?"

"Good question." His eyes slid over to Pepper. "Let us handle him," he said, tilting his head in his girlfriend's direction.

Pepper joined his side, wrapping her arm around his waist and assured her, "We'll handle your brother, don't worry." She stretched out her hand to lightly touch her arm. "Everything will be fine, Ry, we promise."

Ryley turned to leave. "Tony, you better get your anti-hulk precautions ready," she threw over her shoulder and went back to her room. "The shit's gonna hit the fan." Her words followed her down the hall causing Tony to flinch slightly at her spot-on prediction.

"We've got a lot of work to do," Pepper exhaled. "You know how protective he is of her, Tony! How could you hand her over to them? Especially for an assignment of this magnitude. If anything happens to her..."

Tony leaned in, kissing her tenderly. "I know," he breathed, "I know." His tone, the breathlessness of his words emphasized how nervous he was should things fall apart. If things went to hell...his head would be the first to roll and he'd lose one of the closest friends who actually understood any of his scientific babble, the man behind his multi-faceted personality. Bruce was the only man who understood his reasoning, the manner in which his mind worked, fast and furious.

"Mr. Stark?"

The accented voice of his AI broke the tension. "Your guests have arrived."

Anxiety churned in his stomach, the imbibed alcohol creating a nauseating mixture combined with impending suspense made him pray things wouldn't go south. If it did, little would help them should Banner lose his shit. Time to face the music, he mentally sighed and gently squeezed his girlfriend's hand and hoped for the best. "Send them up, Jarvis. Oh, and send Ryley to the living room," he ordered.

"Yes sir," came the automated reply.

He swallowed hard and squeezed his girlfriend's hand. He shot a meaningful glance at Ryley as she reentered the living room and moved to stand beside them.

"Here goes nothing," she whispered, fighting the urge to run, to vomit. Her stomach plummeted as the elevator reached the penthouse and the doors slid open with a smooth motion and its occupants and entered the living room, grim and silent.

A/N: This was started after I watched Thor the The Avengers multiple times post watching Thor 2. I'd be appreciative if you guys would review, if you like it, and let me know should I write more.


	2. Elephant In The Room

A/N: I'm finally back. My apologies for the length between updates; life has a way of intervening at the most inconvenient of times. I've been working on this for what feels like forever. Writer's block is a horrible thing!

Tattoo

Chapter 2: Elephant In The Room

Tony and Ryley quickly tossed back the contents of their favored drinks, feeling the need to calm her chaotic nerves, while awaiting their "guests". The liquor burned a path to her stomach and she almost wished she'd requested the bottle instead of a glass. Anxiety wouldn't get the better of her, she wouldn't allow it. She couldn't. It would be quite the adjustment, she surmised and exhaled slowly, cheeks puffing slightly.

Ryley instantly wondered what Pepper thought of this situation. She envied the older woman's unflappability. Calm. Her eyes radiated a stillness, just like her face. Maybe that's a side effect of wrangling Tony and all the possibly implosive/explosive situations they'd faced after all this time. Pepper should teach a class; she'd make an amazing professor.

Pepper adopted a semi-relaxed stance as she stood nervously next to them, hoping for a favorable outcome. She knew the odds and so did Tony. Her hand clasped his anxiously, expressing what her face wouldn't. Pepper was a great poker player as Tony had discovered, her face carefully schooled, hiding her thoughts and feelings in any given situation, unless she chose to reveal them. This attribute was an incredible asset, revealing a formidable presence, during negotiations or board meetings. He thought it a funny notion seeing grown men unwilling or afraid to upset Miss Potts or the balance of her carefully scheduled meetings.

Ryley smiled at him and quickly secured her long hair into a loose bun and steeled herself for what was sure to be an unforgettable moment. They would arrive soon. How could she have agreed to this? The fault all lay with Fury, Tony, Thor. Coulson was the singular voice of reason, protesting the entire situation, afraid for her and everyone else. Coulson, was like another older brother to her, never failing to protect her when it mattered. He was more livid than anyone in regards to their "guest", not that she could blame him. If I'd been stabbed like Coulson, I'd be reluctant to be in his presence, she admitted.

How could Odin release him so soon after his incarceration? How could Thor be agreeable to this? What about Fury? The Avengers? Why would they readily assent to this? What carrot had been dangled before them to earn this agreement? How would they all deal with this? How would she handle this? Handle him? The urge to vomit struck hard and fast; maybe if she did her rolling stomach might ease. It was a pity she didn't possess Natasha's cool mentality under pressure and general badassery.

"You ready, princess?"

Tony's voice said it all. He was as anxious as she, though he was better at hiding it. Bravado was his preferential front. Sarcasm was yet another mask he hid behind, and he did it better than anyone she knew, aside from Darcy, and Darcy was a consummate pro in sarcasm and biting wit. Too bad she wasn't able to be here now, but she and Jane were off on another part of the continent experimenting with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s various high-end gadgetry, advancing Jane's latest research and theories.

Ryley sighed, missing her friends greatly. Darcy's boisterous presence and Jane's quieter, supportiveness were tremendous assets at any given time. There'd certainly be a phone call after this meeting concluded, she vowed, knowing she'd need them to help soothe the anxiousness raging through her body. Am I ready, she questioned. Truly? I have to be, she thought resolutely. There's no other choice.

"I have to be." She sighed heavily, exasperation seeping through her words as she rubbed her forehead gently. "Oh, and Tony...I'm not a princess." She sighed again as he smirked, his face always mischievous, his thoughts followed a rather devilish path, an entitled child in the form of an arrogant, wealthy genius.

"Not yet, you're not," he fired back smugly.

Inhaling deeply she resolved to be calm, confident, or at least act like it. She would strive to refrain from embarrassing herself or Bruce by resorting to childish antics. For once, she'd try to push aside personal feelings and approach this situation like her brother would. Bruce, however, would appear the epitome of calm while his insides burned with a constant anger. Her hands opened and closed languidly, apprehension revealing her tic and her insides... they felt cold, an inner calm difficult to project outwardly. A mystery they were. She never wanted to suffer Bruce's ailment as he struggled with it every minute of every day. It was no way to live, no way at all.

The ding of the elevator rang loudly in the penthouse. Metallic doors slid open with a quiet whoosh, admitting the Asgardian duo into the penthouse with its waiting occupants. Dark carpet muted the sounds from their boots, leather clothing creaking with each movement along with a metallic tone that grew ever closer upon their approach.

Thor wore his typical warrior garb complete with beaming smile and laughing blue eyes. His large, muscular form a sight for sore eyes. Jane would be thrilled with his return. She'd bemoaned his absence far too often for Ryley's and Darcy's tastes. Many a Thirsty Thursday passed with him being the center of discussion. The man at his side, however, another story. They'd be hard pressed to find many to readily welcome the younger, traitorous prince back to Earth. Long, black hair fell neatly to his shoulders, slicked back as per his normal style. Verdant eyes radiated anger and spite, obviously unhappy with his present situation.

A rather sizable golden collar fastened securely about his neck, his head remained high, resentment oozing from his rather sizable form. Pale wrists and ankles bound with a chain connecting the shackles, metal clinking with every step as the fallen prince moved towards them. Loki's tall, slim form glided smoothly forward, a haughty expression etched firmly within the planes of his handsome face as they approached.

"Ready or not," she exhaled slowly. A smile graced her face and a giggle threatened when she heard Tony mutter "amen" under his breath. Laughter was a sorely needed commodity at this moment. Desperately.

Smiling at Thor she ran to him, embracing him tightly, greeting him happily. Her friend had been away for months. He had much to accomplish back home, helping his father bring the realms under a steadfast, mutual peace. Sadly, she noticed that despite his happiness there were lines tracing around his eyes and mouth, sure signs of tension, of worry. Yet more consequences of his spoiled sibling's monstrous actions. Would there ever be an end to them?

Green eyes slid towards his adopted brother and his acquaintance. Such repulsive behavior, Loki thought. His jailor had best not behave in such an effervescent and juvenile manner. An insult not to be born, if he could help it.

Ryley caught Loki's disgusted expression, eyes clearly revealing his disdain for her actions. This would be a long, trying assignment, she thought angrily. Fury, Stark, Odin and Thor owed her big time for this. She'd ensure the four made reparations as is her due.

She grinned widely as he returned her greeting rather enthusiastically, his voice boomed rather loudly, typical of the muscle bound prince. "Lady Ryley. Tis good to see you once again. Your presence has been greatly missed." His deep voice echoed loudly in the oversized penthouse.

Ryley iterated that he was to address her as just plain old Ryley. She wasn't a lady, nor would she ever be, if she had anything to say about it. They conversed about various acquaintances and places- Asgard included. A small groan from Loki centered her attention once again on him. Tall, thin, gorgeous face, high cheekbones highlighted by brilliantly flashing green eyes, secrets and ancient knowledge burning fiercely in their depths.

Currently, said man was scowling, expressing open displeasure. Flashing him an irritated glance, she rolled her eyes and went back to temporarily ignoring him. His behavior was comparable to a young child on the verge of a tantrum, and because of the impolite disregard for manners she would make him wait just a little longer before receiving full acknowledgement.

Her green eyes shone as she caught him up on the events and gossip he'd missed. "Jane will be so excited to see you again, as will Darcy and Eric."

"She is well then? Darcy and Eric as well?"

"They are. Eric is currently vacationing in Europe. Darcy is Darcy, keeping everyone on their toes, making sure Jane eats and sleeps and Jane is well- Jane. They're currently on assignment, location unknown, or should I say it's known but secret?" She summed up quickly, sensing Thor's eagerness to dispense with business and turn his attention to more pleasurable pursuits- meaning Jane.

Tony thrust his hand out and clasped the blond's hand and shook it. "Thor. Nice to see you again."

"Same here, Stark," he returned genuinely.

Tony appeared stunned. "What, no Man of Iron? I'm hurt. No title to make me sound god-like?"

"Tony, you're enough of a god in your own mind, let's not encourage your narcissistic tendencies please."

Large brown eyes turned to Ryley and he muttered childishly while feigning a pout, "Y tu Brute?"

"Yep," she stated with a grin.

"Welcome back, Thor," Pepper said softly and Thor nodded to acknowledge her.

Thor's large hand gently touched Ryley's arm and pulled her closer to his brother. "Lady Ryley, this is my brother, Loki. Loki, Lady Ryley."

"Loki." She greeted him tonelessly, afraid to say more without her true feelings revealing themselves.

Her eyes glanced at his chest afraid to meet his eyes for a second time. Easy on the eyes, hard on the psyche. God of Lies and Mischief. A god wrapped up in tumultuous, dark emotions, holding onto the past, a hatred for almost everyone, Frigga being the exception. Midgardians were considered just as lowly, equally deserving of his ire. He'd scared the hell out of her friends Jane, Darcy and Eric. Not many days passed without nightmares for them. The horrors the trio recounted to her, especially Eric, gave her chills. The brutal, mental invasion he suffered caused him to spend a substantial amount of time in a mental facility to recoup, and his mental functionality still suffered. The scientist couldn't bear to hear or see anything in relation to the Norse god without the trauma resurfacing. Darcy and Jane had been fortuitously, and secretly, relocated during the chaos to Norway courtesy of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Ryley could feel his hard gaze watching her silently. Wisely she stayed quiet, hoping one of her friends would speak and break Loki's intense scrutiny. She swallowed hard, chest tightening, she steeled herself for what was to come.

The infamous god returned her flat greeting and his eyes fell upon the couple present. "Stark," he seethed, his gaze turning to the strawberry blond at Tony's side. "I assume you are the infamous Miss Potts."

An eyebrow arched and Stark replied. "Care to use that keen, unmatched intelligence of which you've previously boasted?"

Inwardly Ryley face-palmed at his snark. However, a part of her cheered him. She couldn't help it. Loki deserved it and more. It was a fact, pure and simple.

Eyes narrowed, their depths glowed with an angry fire, lips pressed tightly in an effort to refrain from replying in kind.

Tony crossed his arms and frowned. "Why are we relegated to babysitting you? You could still be harboring delusions of grandeur, for all we know? One thing I happily admit is that your abilities, more specifically your magic, so to speak, are rather impotent. Essentially, you're powerless." He smirked widely, smug at their prisoner's situation. "How does it feel to exist as a mortal? Either way, it's only begun." Brown eyes twinkled, arrogance abounding.

Loki lunged forward as Ryley and Pepper gasped.

"Insolent mortal, mind your tongue before I rip it out," he hissed as pain crossed his face.

Thor frowned. "Loki, remember the consequences of your punishment." Quietly admonishing the sudden violent attempt, the muscular god reminded him grimly of his ultimate punishment should this rehabilitation fail.

Green eyes narrowed at the Thunder God. "How could I forget such trivialities? There are constant reminders all around me." He growled lowly at the man who held his literal chains.

Ryley noticed the smile her blond friend gave never reached his eyes, no sincerity, only indulgence in their depths. She reached forward to lightly touch a green clad arm, jerking back as he coldly, angrily, instructed never to touch his person again.

"I couldn't care less about you," she spat, her patience spent. "Obviously the feeling is mutual. This situation is utter bullshit. No one wants to be here; no one wants to be subjected to your malicious presence. That aside, we all need to make the best of a bad situation. Agreed?"

He seemed to ponder her words. Things might be easier if a compromise were reached, he supposed. He'd bide his time, find some way to regain his abilities and make these mortals suffer for their insufferable attitudes. All he really wanted was to regain access to his magic and return home. Home to the only person who really loved him, accepted him as was and never deemed him just tolerable. He longed for many things, but they could never happen until this undesirable consequence had ceased. Eager for his sentence to commence and end he hissed, "Do I have any other choice?"

"Nope," she replied happily. Tony's smugness and sarcasm spilling over to her, his attitude- infectious.

"I concur." he muttered sullenly, lips forming a small pout, rather laughable in Ryley's eyes. Such a child, he was.

"Let it begin then". Thor announced solemnly, held out the box, gingerly opening the beautifully carved lid, Asgardian symbols etched amongst delicate lines. He glanced at Tony awaiting his further participation in the ceremony's completion. Tony nodded solemnly, walking forwards and retrieved the lone silver bracelet lying on the red velvet lining.

Damn, Loki seethed. Just his luck to be tied to the Man of Iron. One of them probably wouldn't survive this. Devoid of magic, feeling the weight of literal and figurative chains, 'I'll survive you,' he thought darkly, knowing longevity happened to be on his side. His head cocked to the side confused as the bracelet wasn't placed on Stark's wrist. Just what was occurring?

No.

Tony held the object out towards Ryley and she thrust her right wrist towards him. Sliding the metallic circle over her fingers, her hands, as it came to rest on ivory-toned flesh. Abruptly she inhaled sharply as the ornamental metal emitted a slight green sheen before shrinking to fit her wrist snugly, it's appearance resembling Loki's- vines with interwoven serpents.

Tony's jaw clenched tightly as she inhaled quickly and she whimpered slightly. "Ry, are you ok?" The pain on her pale face, eyes squeezed shut, breath ragged, hitching, worried him. Thor had neglected to relay these side effects. Something to be addressed, to be sure.

The brunette couldn't believe the pain encircling her wrist, the heat that instantly followed. No one had mentioned that little detail. She shut her eyes tightly and felt the metal shrink, the burning, the heat vanishing replaced by a cooling sensation that tapered away.

Opening her eyes, she found herself completely surprised to see that it had magically converted into a beautiful forest green tattoo, a coil of ivy leaves wrapped loosely, delicately, around two snakes, their mouths connected to the other's tail representing either unity or infinity, she surmised. The design had to be extremely significant for them both. It was rather apparent who the snakes represented, so the leaves and vines must be her representation. Loki and Ryley. One where there was once two. Their souls intertwined, merging, unable to be parted, his punishment revoked, until Loki's actions confirmed a genuine sense of remorse and rehabilitation.

"I hope this is worth it," Pepper whispered under her breath, blue eyes watching the young woman, concern clearly shining.

"Ryley, how do you feel?"

Three sets of eyes watched her worriedly. All of them were speaking at once. Everything was so loud. Everything felt so sensitive. Lights blinding, noises and voices deafening. Every one of her senses were increasingly uncomfortable- painfully so. She glanced at Thor and was about to speak before a strange sensation washed over her, and she was suddenly aware of so much more. It was as if she was inside Loki and he within her. The connection between them so powerful...she could feel his presence, his thoughts. Everything so overwhelming, thoughts so dizzying, she stumbled and a pair of lithe, strong arms caught her, and she tried to shut out her friends concerned and agitated voices.

Clutching tightly to her rescuer's arms, pulled herself closer to his chest, she heard a voice, a whisper in her mind. "Focus on me. Look at me. Look into my eyes." Soothing and seductive. His voice a calming influence, "Ryley, focus. Think of how water ebbs and flows. This connection- our connection- is thus. Thoughts, feelings, will flow between us and may, at times, overwhelm one or the both of us, but the more you fight, the harder it will be. Let go. Just let go."

Ryley slowly opened her eyes, his cool voice still in her head, tears building from the pain and unexpected acute sensory overload. She looked straight into Loki's beautiful green eyes, immediately entranced within their depths, felt her will begin to submit and her body began to relax, the sensations ebbing as he had said.

Moments later, she released his arms and thanked him quietly. Questions flew fast and furious. She assured all witnesses she was fine, thanks to Loki. Tony and Pepper both secured her promise that she'd reveal all about the occurrence after everything settled. Even Thor accepted her lack of explanation, for the time being. He expected a full explanation upon his return visit, he stated firmly.

Thor produced the key to his brother's manacles and collar. He warned him against failure, reminding him of aforementioned ramifications of attempting to harm any under his protection. "Be the good man I know you can be, the man I've seen you be. Please." He pleaded with Loki, his eyes willing him to try.

Ryley, Pepper and Tony watched with baited breath as Thor slowly removed Loki's bindings, collar included. The metallic sound of locks disengaging reverberated loudly within the cavernous room. If the Asgardian bracelets and magic malfunctioned then nothing would save them, except Thor or Bruce. Most likely Bruce. Bruce didn't mind beating Loki into the concrete; Thor, on the other hand, found it difficult to lay hands on his brother, no matter the deeds perpetrated. Thor refused to allow any talk that referred negatively towards the younger prince at all. Maybe one day they'd both learn.

"Brother, attempt to assimilate into their culture, learn from them- and your past. Your life may well depend on this. Do it not for me, but for yourself and our mother." Thor hoped the mere mention of Frigga would force him to ponder future actions and consequences. "The All-Father has spoken, Loki, should you fail in this endeavor...you shall never see mother nor hear her voice for the remainder of your days. The rest shall be enacted upon your return. And Loki, think not of causing harm to Lady Ryley."

Loki interrupted sardonically, "Let me guess...there'll be a line of those wishing to kill me?"

"Brother...please," Thor stopped himself knowing that his brother would do what he willed, whether he he liked it or not.

Green eyes flared angrily as Thor once again referred to him by familial attachment. "Will you ever cease to acknowledge the rather simplistic, undeniable truth that we are not brothers? How long will you insist upon this?"

Thor smiled and left the questions answered. A safe bet in everyone's mind. The sorcerer was volatile at best, mental instability included. "You'll answer primarily to Lady Banner. Should you harm her...you'll answer to her brother, whom you know as the-"

"The dull creature who laid a giant smack-down on your ass," Tony interrupted snidely, smirk securely in place, one eyebrow arched in amusement.

Ryley shot him a scathing glance and snapped, "Watch it, Tony. We're attempting to get along here. Get with the program, will ya?" She crossed her arms and stared him down until he muttered an apology, however insincere.

Tony, Pepper and Thor had no idea that Loki'd already been in her head. She didn't know exactly how they'd react.

'It's best they remain unaware, Lady Ryley.' His voice rippled gently in her mind. Seems they were on the same wavelength in more ways than one. 'I doubt that your protector could handle the knowledge.' A tiny smile and a nod of her head and she agreed and asked how to proceed. 'Follow my lead.' He instructed confidently.

Loki acknowledged his and Ryley's attachment and held out a hand. "Lady Banner."

She swallowed hard, wondering how best to counter his statement. Would he react bitterly? Cordially? Hopefully not. Here goes nothing. Or everything. He's already been in my psyche and caused no harm. What the hell, here goes. "Loki." Her eyes apprehensive, she lightly took hold of his hand and corrected herself. "Prince Loki. Welcome to Midgard."

He replied that he wished to be addressed as Loki. "I'm nothing more than a fallen prince, and as my father's reiterated on several occasions I'm undeserving of such a royal distinction," he answered her unspoken query cooly.

"If I'm to call you Loki then you must call me Ryley, or if you're lucky and we move beyond acquaintances to friends, you may use my nickname."

"What is this other name of which you speak?" He questioned curiously. How many names did these mortals require or need? Did they change them as often as clothing?

"Ry."

It was given to her long ago by her brother, she informed him quietly. Thinking of her brother caused a sudden sadness to rise. She'd not seen him for several months; his presence dedicated to S.H.I.E.L.D. for various top level research and The Avengers Initiative for the duration of that period. According to her friend, Stark, who was like another brother to her, he readily assured her that Bruce's time of work- related seclusion would soon end. She could only hope. She'd need him to help her through this awkward and fearsome task.

The tall blond demi-god slowly exhaled, relieved at the lack of hostility towards Loki. May it remain so, he prayed. Now to see Jane and visit with Darcy and Eric before returning home. He expressed his desire to visit his beloved, unwilling to accept a negative response and issued final instructions to all before departing.

A heavy silence prevailed, none wanting to deal with the proverbial elephant, or recalcitrant Asgardian, in the room.

Insignificant. That's how she felt under the weight of his glare. The heat. The malice. A need for acceptance, for power. Ryley inhaled calmly and thrust her hands into the pockets on the back of her pants. Observing the interactions between brothers she sighed and shut her eyes tightly, knowing her work was thoroughly cut out for her. This was going to be a hell of a punishment, and there'd been no crime on her part. As fate would have it, her brother had been the one who'd laid the smack down on the god before her. And for that reason alone she'd been chosen as the unfortunate jailor. All involved knew Loki would be hesitant to anger the giant, green creature filled with strength and fury none could match.

She prayed Loki would strive to be accommodating. He'd already proven he can be civil, so maybe things wouldn't be so bad as they first seemed.

Fighting back the negative feelings towards him, she smiled slightly. "I'll show you around the place and then show you your room."

"That is agreeable."

His clipped words instantly sent a wave of irritation through her head. She spun on her heel and began walking towards the sleeping quarters. "Follow me. There's lots to see and do."

Loki smirked. "Let the mischief begin," he muttered under his breath.

A/N: That's it for chapter 2. Hopefully it won't take this much time for chapter 3. Between working my ass off and writer's block...they've been winning badly. Now to work on my LOTR fic: Timeless. See ya'll next time. Have a great weekend and thanks for taking the time to read!


End file.
